


He Did Say He Liked Them Sweet

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Ian, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, cuteness, mickey takes care of ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> Ian gets drunk and Mickey's carrying him home and all of the Gallaghers are there and Ian is mumbling embarrassing/lovey things and everyone hears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did Say He Liked Them Sweet

so I got two scenarios for this one, here's the first:

"Are you wearing _my_ jeans?" Ian slurred as Mickey hitched him up over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his legs to hold him.

"No, I am not wearing your fucking jeans. You're like a fuckin' giraffe, man, those things would be draggin' on the floor." He said, slightly annoyed at just how drunk Ian had got himself.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Home, where'd you think?" Mickey mumbled.

"I don'know, s'why I asked." He said, his speech pretty shabby.

Mickey shook his head as they walked down the street to the Gallagher's place and Ian slid his clumsy hands up his thighs and cupped his ass.

"Hey! Would you quit that, I'm tryin' to walk here!" Mickey said, hitching him up a little to dislodge his hands.

"Later then?" Ian asked.

"Uh huh, yeah, okay." He said. "You'll be passed out before we get back to your place at this rate..." He mumbled to himself.

"I can walk... think I can make it back." He said, wiggling around on Mickey's shoulder, making it painful to hold him.

"Jesus! Easy up there. Alright, alright! It's one block and then you can park your ass by the fucking toilet for the rest of the night." Mickey said, setting Ian down on wobbly feet and rearranging his grip to support most of his weight. "It would have been faster if I'd kept carryin' you, you're all over the fuckin' place!" Mickey said as they stumbled and veered in all directions before the Gallagher's place came into view.

Somehow Mickey managed to get him up the stairs and began banging on the door.

"Open the fuck up!" He said.

Lip opened the door with a cigarette hanging from his lips and a raised eyebrow.

"What's you're problem, man... is he fucking drunk?" He asked, pointing to Ian.

"Real smart guy your brother." He said as Lip took him under the other arm to guide him inside.

"Yeah, you're the one choosing to date him." He said and Mickey gave him the finger as best he could while supporting Ian's body weight.

They put him down on one of the dining chairs as Fiona came downstairs. "What the fuck?"

"Is Ian dying?" Carl asked from behind her.

"He's not dying you idiot, he's intoxicated." Debbie said, standing in the kitchen.

"You let him get himself trashed?" Fiona walked over to him and checked him out a bit, putting her hands on either side of his face. "Debs, get him a glass of water will you?"

"Hey, you think I want to deal with his shit when he's like this?" Mickey asked, his eyebrows sky high.

"Then what the hell happened?" She asked.

"How the fuck should I know I was workin'."

"S'not Mickey's fault... bar bet, I won!" Ian said with a grin and Fiona rolled her eyes.

Debbie handed Fiona a glass of water and she tried to get Ian to drink it.

"Walked me all the way home - no _carried_ me! Prince fucking Charming right here." Ian said with a silly grin towards Mickey who just rolled his eyes a little and tried not to look at Lip who was trying not to laugh.

"Is that so, huh?" Fiona asked, a smile of her own threatening to break.

"Not like I have a choice when you're falling into the damn gutters with every step." Mickey said.

"Should have seen him... _have_ you seen him? He's got a great pair of legs on him." Ian said, on a word vomit trail now.

Lip let out a sound that resembled a snort as his laugh escaped but he kept his lips squeezed tightly shut while his shoulders shook in silence.

"Okay, time for bed." Mickey said, walking over to get Ian's arm over his shoulder again.

"I'll get a bucket." Fiona said with a small chuckle.

"You're so - you're so _good_." Ian said, resting all his wight on the chair and putting a hand over Mickey's.

"Yeah, okay, come on... get up and stop talking." He said, grumbling the last bit in his ear.

"I'm glad you're here... I miss you when you're not."

Mickey was sure his ears - and the rest of his face - was a brighter shade of red than Ian's hair right about then because he wasn't exactly being quiet, and they all had these looks on their faces like they thought it was adorable.

"Uh huh, give me a little help here Ian." Mickey said and Ian brought his hand to his cheek.

"You have really nice eyes, I ever tell you that?" Mickey just stared down at him, hoping he would take the hint but he was on a role now. "And I love your tattoos and your short little arms and did I already mention your legs?"

Lip was losing it over in the corner and Fiona smacked him with a tea towel to keep him quiet. She thought it was sweet, she was glad Ian had found someone who made him deliriously happy. Even if it was Mickey Milkovich.

" _Ian_... let's go upstairs." Mickey said through gritted teeth.

Ian sighed. "Okay," he said loudly. "My boyfriend is taking me to bed now, good night everyone!"

"I am going to fucking kill you in the morning Gallagher." Mickey hissed as Ian pushed himself to his feet with the much needed assistance.

"You need a hand with him?" Fiona asked as the two neared the stairs.

"Yeah, you sure your great legs can handle it?" Lip asked with a smile.

Fiona smacked him again but Mickey shook his head. "I think we're all good." He said.

"Don't forget to tuck him in with those adorable arms of yours!" Lip called up the stairs.

"You're a dead man Lip!" Mickey called back and Lip finally let loose with his pent up laughter.

______________________________________________

here's the second:

The Gallaghers were walking home after a decent stint at one of the neighbourhood bonfires. Fiona and Jimmy were zigzagging all over the road, a bottle still in Jimmy's hand as they laughed together.

Lip had an arm around Mandy, the two of them in a quiet conversation about something. Carl had an old-style torch - a stick with some fabric wrapped around the end and covered in something highly flammable. Fiona said he could carry it back so long as he extinguished it in the pool the moment they got home. Debbie had invited Matt, and while the Gallagher's weren't so sure about him, he seemed glad to just be there as her friend - he was driving home after of course.

And then there was Frank, stumbling along shouting out crackpot theories that Jimmy just kept playing into because he thought it was hilarious. Sheila had taken Liam for the night. He would have gone to Kev and V's but they were bringing up the rear of this little parade.

Ian and Mickey were walking off to the side, Ian was wasted, barely able to keep his feet.

"You should learn how to handle your drink Firecrotch." Mickey said to him and Ian just laughed.

"Maybe if you offered to carry me I wouldn't have to." Ian teased and Mickey shook his head with a smile.

"You want me to hitch you up over my shoulder again?" He asked.

"Nope, I wanna be right ways up this time." He grinned.

"Alright clumsy-feet, get on." He said, stopping so Ian could launch up onto his back.

Mickey stumbled forwards a little.

"You choke me and I'm dropping you." He said.

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You start acting like a dick, I'm dropping you." He said again and Ian leaned his face in close to Mickey's ear.

"No dick from me!" He said in a sing song voice.

Mickey laughed. "Jesus, you're really fucked up aren't you?"

They went along in silence for a little longer, the rest of the party settling into silence too.

"Never thought we'd be doing this, you know, in public." Ian said.

"Yeah well, don't lose your mind over it." Mickey said, knowing that the others could probably hear him.

Ian stroked Mickey's cheek with his finger. "Reminds me of the time I was pretending to sleep in the bar and you carried me home... put me to bed and climbed in with me for a while. You remember?"

Mickey looked over to Mandy who gave him a smile before turning away. "Yeah, I remember." He said quietly.

Ian's voice was still much louder. "Or that time when we both got drunk at that bar out west, and we couldn't get a taxi so we walked down that street singing for like twenty whole minutes?" He chuckled a little.

"Hey, what other bar are you drinkin' at?" Kev called out from behind them and V slapped him in the chest to shut him up. "Ow, fuck!"

"Uh huh, hey, maybe you could save story-time til we get back, huh?" Mickey said.

"You two can stay in my bed tonight, I'm going home with Mandy." Lip said.

"Oh yeah? See if you can get in there with Frank taggin' along." Fiona said from up front.

Kev scoffed. "Fuckin' Frank passed out like a half-mile ago, let 'em go defile Lip's sheets however they want."

"Okay, can we all please shut the fuck up now?" Mickey asked and they all snickered a little bit.

"Well you wouldn't be the first to do it." Lip said.

They managed about a minute of silence before Ian was talking again. "It's nice when you smile you know. You've got a really awesome smile." He said and Mickey sighed.

Fiona looked up at Jimmy with a grin and he kissed her forehead. V just smiled ahead at the two of them.

"And I like it when you give me little nicknames... it's cute." Ian said, probably thinking it was for Mickey's ears only but it most certainly wasn't.

"Remind me never to do it again." Mickey grumbled.

"Oh for god's sake Mick, take his fucking compliments and shut up. It's fucking adorable." Mandy said, her and Lip shooting him a grin.

"You see? You see what kind of shit I deal with for you?" Mickey said to Ian.

"Because you love me?" Ian asked.

"Because I love you." Mickey conceded, accepting a big kiss on the cheek from Ian at those words.

"And I love you too... because you carry me home and actually have a really great singing voice." He said.

"Jesus..." Mickey complained.

"You wanna belt out a few tunes Mick?" Lip asked.

"Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey said in jest.

So they all headed on home, Ian still shouting out such precious things about Mickey to everyone in earshot and Mickey had to admit it, he liked being a part of their little family. It felt kind of like home.


End file.
